japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Killua Zoldyck
Killua Zoldyck (キルア=ゾルディック) is the chosen heir of the Zoldyck Family until he runs away from home, and becomes a Rookie Hunter. He is the best friend of Gon Freecss, and is currently travelling the entire world with his little sister, Alluka Zoldyck. Background Killua Zoldyck was born as the middle child (aka the third child but sometimes confused for as the second child) to a killing family of the famous known assassins, the Zoldycks. Showing great promise from his early birth, Killua had followed the traditional Zoldyck training. He had already mastered many killing techniques at a tender age, and was set to be one of the best assassins the family has ever produced. At the age of three, he started his training on tailing other people. However he was forced to do a battle in the Heavens Arena martial arts tournament at the age of 6, in which he took two years to get to the 199th floor (even though he was accepted to the 200th floor, he bailed out). Killua divulges that ever since his birth, he has been in constant training for the occupation of a professional assassin. Killua had spent many years trying to perfect his unique fighting skills that assassins portray, and possess in person. While being really bored and tired of killing everyday, Killua unexpectedly rebelled against his own family. Injuring both his mother and his second brother, and had ran away from home to take the Hunter Exam for fun. He meets Gon during the first portion of the Hunter Exam, and they become the best of friends. He thinks that being with Gon Freecss is exciting, and also adventurous. Personality Initially, Killua Zoldyck is introduced as a character who appears similar to Gon, but different at the same time; cheeky, cheerful, and full of mischievous ideas. He is also one of the quickest thinking characters in the anime series, and often analyzes a situation with great ease and accuracy. In spite of his young age, his way of thinking, knowledge, and pragmatism give him the attitude of an mature adult. He is very confident in his own abilities, while often being humble about it; but when somebody compliments him, especially Gon, he becomes easily embarrassed. Killua is also known for having a sweet tooth; as he loves everything sweet and spent almost 200 million Jenny on snacks when he was at the Heavens Arena. His favorite snack is chocolate, specifically Chocolate Balls. However, his ruthlessness and aptitude in killing shows the other side of him — deadly, violent, and bloodthirsty. Conflicting with Killua's predisposal to kill is his unyielding loyalty to his friends and natural kindness. He claims that Gon was his first friend, and he grows progressively more attached to him as time passes. Killua often suffers immensely in his attempts to help his friends without a single complaint. He puts others before himself without being concerned about his own health or even his life. Until recently, Killua's greatest flaw was his fear of those seemingly to be more powerful than him (one of them being his elder brother, Illumi). Killua had been trained as an assassin by his brother to be extremely cautious that he only engages in combat provided that victory is absolutely certain. This impeded him as a Hunter, as Biscuit stated more than once that victory is never certain, and that depending on the circumstances, a person has the potential to defeat a stronger opponent. Killua especially struggles with these dueling ideologies during the latter half of the series, as he begins to encounter stronger opponents. His brother's teachings remained firmly entrenched in his mind, to a point at which Biscuit prophesied that he would one day abandon Gon because of this. Biscuit gave Killua an ultimatum: Defeat Shoot to claim the right to go with Gon and fight the Chimera Ants or in case Killua lost, he resolved to leave after Gon had recovered from his fight, protecting him in the meantime. Finally he had to face Biscuit's prophecy when he encountered a Chimera Ant while Gon (who could not use Nen at the time) was not far off, and had no way to defend himself. Killua made an attempt to save Gon. While fighting with the Chimera Ant, Killua was also battling his inner self. Preoccupied, Killua was losing to the Chimera Ant. At the last moment, Killua realized that Illumi had implanted a needle in his brain way back in the first Hunter Exam. This needle was responsible for forcing Killua to retreat, and jailing himself in his comfort zone whenever any situation would potentially endanger his life. Upon extracting the needle, Killua was free from this restraint and gained full control of his subconscious to make his own decision whether, or not to flee whenever there is a need to fight more stronger opponents. During the events of Greed Island, Killua has shown to be highly susceptible to gambling. Going as far to be willing to gamble with his life to get a big reward in the slot machine and seem to show heavy gambling rush in his eyes causing Biscuit to neck chop him to make him stop. A stark contrast to his best friend Gon, Killua is highly mature in both thinking and emotion in which he can keep his anger in check and maintain rationality better than Gon even when facing a terrifying experience like the death of Kite, while Gon gives in to his rage and loses his logical thinking. Appearance :1999 In the 1999 anime series Killua Zoldyck is a young boy. He has white hair, pale skin, black thick eye brows and black eyes. He wears a white t shirt, and a black turtleneck. He also wears black shorts along with long socks, and sneakers. :2011 In the 2011 anime series Killua Zoldyck has light spiky silver hair, very pale skin and blue eyes. His eyes change shape depending on the mood that he's in, narrowing and sharpening when he goes into assassin mode. Killua is fairly lean at the start of the series, due to constant physical conditioning and torture training he received when he was young. As time passes, he becomes more muscular and toned. In the 1999 Nippon Animation anime adaptation, Killua's eye color is changed to green during the OVAs. He is also often seen holding a green skateboard (turned yellow in the 2011 anime series). Killua typically wears baggy clothing, with his usual attire consisting of long-sleeved and dark-colored shirts. Most of his clothes have a turtleneck. Killua wears long, baggy shorts in the manga and Madhouse animated adaptation, but Nippon Animation's character design shortened them to reach above his knees. Killua also wears blue boots, recolored brown and black in the 1999 anime. As a young child, Killua's hair is longer, almost cascading to his shoulders. He wore a hoodie with his trademark blue coloring, grey pants, and shoes. Abilties Killua Zoldyck has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. Furthermore, as a member of the Zoldyck Family, he has vast wealth at his disposal, although he needs his father's or his grandfather's permission to use them. His family name alone is enough to scare the ones that know what it is associated to. Killua has been trained since birth to become a human weapon, and is recognized by his family to be the most talented assassin in the entire history of the Zoldycks.7 When he took the Hunter Exam the first time, he was the fourth most powerful applicant (after Gittarackur, and, by his own admission, Hisoka and Hanzo, although that was without entering his "assassin mode"),10 and the one that Satotz believed would pass. Up until the Hunter Exam, he did not hesitate a second to kill, but after meeting Gon, this tendency subsided; still, he is not afraid to resort to extreme means when circumstances demand it. Like his friend Gon, Killua also has an astounding natural talent that enables him to learn at a fast rate and allegedly ad infinitum, a characteristic that piqued Hisoka's interest.14 His potential extends to Nen as well, as noted by Wing and Bisky. Although he primarily fights with his bare hands, Killua is able to use any kind of weapons, but the only one he employs consistently are his custom-made yo-yos. When he tried to prevent the Selection, he was so confident in his strength that he claimed that tanks and fighter jets would be useless against him,190 and in fact he was able to effortlessly subdue a military unit comprised of at least four tanks.191 His training endowed him with near immunity to poison, high tolerance to electricity, great agility and physical strength, advanced armed and unarmed combat and stealth techniques, which he acquired at a very young age. He can also drive cars236 and airships.235 His intellect and exceptional analytical skills are equally remarkable, and it is often through strategy that he can defeat opponents who are stronger or more experienced than him. He is also able to walk without making a sound and sleep with a larger part of his brain awake than normal, so he can avoid attacks even in his sleep, even if they come from an armed, albeit weaker, fellow Hunter.183 After leaving Greed Island, due to his prowess in Nen, Killua became able to blend with nature more easily, which allowed him to find multiple new species of animals at a rate that astounded Kite's companions.153 Killua's main weakness used to be an inferiority complex that paralyzed him with fear and prevented him from fighting opponents that could pose a threat to him, even if their overall strength was lower than his own. Although it was originally believed to be a product of his training, it is later on revealed that it was actually due to a Nen-imbued needle that Illumi had implanted in his brain. Its removal caused Killua to snap free of his brother's conditioning, thus regaining the full control of his mental capabilities in battle. This also had the effect of making his overall movements better, increasing his speed. Preternatural Perception Killua has proven multiple times to be extremely perceptive, whether by gauging a person's approximate power or by detecting their aura or gaze. He first demonstrated this by sensing Hisoka's bloodlust when it was still subtle.18 He could also tell at a glance that Majtani was not as strong as he pretended to be,26 and offered Gon an estimation of how he stacked up against Hisoka, Hanzo and himself in terms of combat ability.10 He could also tell at a glance that Machi and Nobunaga were way out of his and Gon's league, unlike Leorio and Gon himself.71 His corollary that the stronger the opponent, the better they are at hiding their power turned out to be true, occasionally causing Killua to severely underestimate his adversary.224111107 However, as he honed his Nen abilities, his guesses became more accurate, and he notably sensed Netero's power,166 whereas he had downplayed it in the past.22 He is extremely aware of his surroundings, as he managed to detect Meleoron's presence in spite of the latter specializing in erasing it.188 He is also able to sense the gaze of others even if their aura is hidden.218 Enhanced Strength Killua has displayed his strength on several occasions. Before he learned Nen, he was able to open a 16-ton gate39 and after he learned Nen, he opened the 64-ton gate.229 He can easily lift boulders several times his own weight112 and bisect massive trees with a single strike.192 He was able to rip off Rammot's head with one swift motion and crush it in his hand,5 as well as to pierce the exoskeletons of two Chimera Ants with his bare hands and minimum aura expenditure.207 Immense Speed and Reflexes Killua is extremely quick on his feet. He was able to pluck out Johness' heart without the serial killer noticing until he saw his own heart.29 However, his speed was no match for Phinks, who could follow and anticipate his every movement.8 At the beginning of his training with Biscuit, he cold run 70 km in about 3 hours without breaking a sweat, unlike Gon.246 He was subsequently able to outrun Biscuit in her younger form once, although that might have been partly due to a difference in motivation.118 When he retried the Hunter Exam, he knocked out a maximum of 1488 applicants in less than 45 minutes, as his speed being such that the few who managed to catch a glimpse of him only saw a shadow.120 Upon removing the needle, possibly due to becoming capable of devolving his full abilities to offense, Killua's speed increased to the point he was able to cover the distance between himself and Rammot and sever the upset Chimera Ant's head without him being able to react,5 whereas previously Rammot managed to hold his own against both Killua and Gon at the same time.158 He was able to cut a massive tree in two and twist off the arms and head of another soldier Ant in the blink of an eye,192 as well as to dispatch two more by inflicting two lethal wounds to each within a ridiculously short time frame.207 As impressive as Killua's attack and movement speed, if not even more so, are his reactions: he can dodge a bullet moving at extreme velocity even if it is fired within 57 cm of his body.193 Immense Agility Killua's mobility allows him to attack from every position, move in the enemy's blind spot, and fight on any kind of terrain.192 In terms of defense, Killua takes full advantage of his agility to jump out of reach11 or dodge the enemy's attacks192 without losing his foothold. He has an excellent sense of balance, as seen when he was shown standing with nonchalance on the back of a horse,156 and exceptional coordination.192 He managed to dispatch a small squadron of Chimera Ants that had drawn him in the treetops and surrounded him in a few seconds, not only avoiding their attacks, but also turning them against his assailants.192 Enhanced Stamina Killua was able to complete a long-distance run more than 80 kilometers long, and taking place on uneven terrains such as ascending stairs and a swamp,17 and was the only non-user among the applicants not to exhibit the slightest sign of fatigue.19 He fought Binolt for 10 days straight while keeping his guard up even as he slept.112 Not even thirty hours of continuous traveling NGL by foot and battling the armed forces could wear him down significantly.191 Advanced Durability Killua was unscathed after being kicked in the belly by Imori.33 He also stated that a blow to the neck that Hanzo used to knock out Gon would only leave him stunned.35 Even being electrocuted with 1,000,000 volts of electricity only causes him to feel pain, but no physical damage.53 Far more remarkably, he held the ball for Gon three times when the latter punched it with Rock, and, despite the feat being compared to forming the barrel of a cannon with one's naked hands, he used no aura to protect them,137138139 although he suffered grievous injuries which he was unable to recover from in nearly a month.146 Enhanced Endurance Killua can bear very intense physical pain without his physical or mental abilities being impaired.An excellent example is provided by his confrontation with the Ortho Siblings, in which he had his body punctured by several darts and still managed to make calculations and prepare a strategy, even coming up with an idea for a new ability.12 He fell asleep (or pretended to) while his brother Milluki was whipping him, and did not react when the latter burned him with a cigar.7 He can instantaneously dislodge his joints without seeming to suffer any drawback.88 Resistance to Electricity Killua has been trained to endure large amounts of electricity since he was a baby.99 As a result, he is able to withstand high-voltage electrical currents while retaining his full mental and physical faculties, although he still feels the pain.53 He is unfazed by shocks capable of stunning Sub, a superior Nen user at the time,121 as well as by those capable of paralyzing and causing tremendous pain to the powerful Menthuthuyoupi.216 This form of training also allowed him to develop electricity-oriented Nen techniques.99 Immense Poison Resistance Due to his assassin training, Killua became resistant to a great number of poisons, toxins and chemicals. He first displayed this ability when he drank five cans of Tonpa's juice during the Hunter Exam without experiencing any side effects, despite the beverage containing a laxative that, in that dose, should have completely dehydrated him.16 When he was stung by Mosquito, he revealed that her toxin had absolutely no effect on his body.160 Muscle and Joint Control Killua can dislodge his joints at will in less than a second. He demonstrated this ability by dislocating his shoulders, elbows, wrists and fingers to free himself from Machi's strings.88 Claws One of the several assassination arts passed down to Killua through his family consists in adjusting the anatomy of his hand; his fingernails turn into claws that are sharper than knives,33 with which Killua can tear humans apart22 as well as rip out a heart with frightening ease.29 He is capable of altering both hands at the same time.207 Healing Factor Killua can recover from injury faster than normal, as demonstrated when the multiple wounds inflicted to him by the Ortho siblings healed completely in only two days.197 However, he was unable to recover from the extensive damage to his hands caused by Gon's Rock even after 26 days.146 Genius-Level Intellect Killua's intelligence far exceeds that of any boy his age and is exceptional also for adults. He is knowledgeable about a wide variety of topics, and is endowed with prodigious intuition and analytical skills. His deductive abilities have allowed him to make accurate predictions on multiple occasions. He can also bear severe mental strain and still think clearly. To match all of these impressive intellectual capacities, Killua is also an extremely quick thinker who can adapt to completely unforeseen developments.205 Although he normally relies on logic, sometimes to a fault, he is capable of creative thought, which allowed him to devise the basics of Godspeed in the heat of combat.12 He is also tremendously observant, and he believed he could notice the slightest change in the expression of two Spiders.8 His terrific intellect allows him to pick up on details that would ordinarily go unnoticed on a subconscious level, which results in him feeling a sense of unease towards a certain course of action before realizing why.141198 Master Strategist Killua is capable of devising complex tactics as well as run accurate simulations and evaluate the success rate of each of them, even in the middle of a fight.121 His skills in evaluating the assets at his disposal and making the most of them are such that Gon and Biscuit were completely dependent on him to organize their Greed Island cards.119122 Despite Knuckle being his senior, Killua also presided the strategic meeting before the invasion of the palace.198 Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant In spite of his young age, Killua is an exceptional melee fighter and master of innumerable unarmed combat techniques. The difference in experience between assassination and a proper fight initially prevented him from making the most of them,111 but he soon improved to an astounding degree. He countered Sub's assault despite the latter having a superior output and his own hands being unusable. During their duel, he goaded Sub into striking him in a certain way by pretending to have an imperfect guard.121 His fighting style, which is extremely versatile, aims at dealing the maximum amount of damage in the shortest time possible, striking critical points and making ample use of lightning-fast submission holds to incapacitate or kill the opponent.191 He can knock out a person by striking a sensitive spot on their neck while moving at high speed, a feat which requires superhuman levels of precision.120 Killua is particularly skilled at finding patterns in the fighting style of his adversary and at figuring out their weak spots, and at using them to exploit or create openings.121 He rarely resorts to combos, preferring to land single, critical strikes41 or to maintain a safe distance from more powerful opponents.178 After the removal of Illumi's needle, he became more assertive and prone to deadly blitzes, making the most of an opponent's distraction5 of vulnerability even if it means chasing them.193 Due to the Zoldyck philosophy of never putting their lives at risk while fighting, he was also taught a wide array of defensive and escape tactics.11 He seems to prefer to dodge attacks rather than block them, sometimes using the foe's charge to reposition himself in their blind spot,41 but he also has a solid guard.219 Assassin Mode Killua can enter a state of heightened concentration in which he focuses fully on killing the enemy, preventing himself from hesitating.160 According to him, there is a sensible difference between his power in this state and with his normal mindset.10 The Snake Awakens The Snake Awakens (蛇活 (だかつ), Dakatsu) is a technique as Killua whips his arms with incredible fluidity and speed, cleaving anything that comes in contact with them.160 Master Weapon Specialist Killua is capable of wielding a great number of weapons proficiently as well as of turning any object into a lethal one. He won Bopobo’s challenge by drenching him in liquor and setting it ablaze,128 and killed multiple soldier Chimera Ants with the arms they wielded.191 Killua is also adept at using projectile-type weapons,12 although he has never employed any in combat. His weapon of choice are two yo-yos weighing 50 kilograms each, which he can wield with great dexterity, amazing pro Hunter Shoot McMahon.178 He can use them as lightning-fast long-ranged weapons,207 as a grapple,194 or swing them around himself to counter incoming attacks.178 He can also use the environment to alter their trajectory, causing them to hit the target from their blind spots. His electric aura can also be channeled through them to shock a target from a distance.121 Killua is reluctant to use them in battle if he is unable to prevent the information from being leaked to other enemies, preferring to resort to his raw physical abilities and combat skills in order for his opponent to know as little about him as possible.193 Master of Stealth Killua is very proficient in hiding, spying and infiltration. Melody, a Hunter renowned for her hearing, commented that she could hardly hear Killua's footsteps even when he was running alongside her.85 Silent Gaits Silent Gaits (暗歩あんぽ Dark Step) Thanks to his training, Killua has learned how to walk14 and run without making a sound.85 Rhythm Echo Rhythm Echo (肢曲しきょく, Shikyoku) An assassination art and an advanced application of the Silent Gaits technique, Rhythm Echo is a motion that creates multiple afterimages of the practitioner's body through a varying cadence of steps to confuse the opponent14 or create decoys.121 Expert in Tailing Killua tailed Nobunaga and Machi around a town with the two of them failing to spot him (although they clearly sensed his presence).8 Masterful Skater Killua is extremely dexterous with his skateboard, performing acrobatic tricks with ease. He has also been shown to use his skateboard to kill a Great Stamp.needed Masterful Darts Player Killua mastered the game when he was six or seven, with a count of 1440 points. This skill came in handy against the Ortho siblings, when he recognized the rules the brother was playing with. Nen As a Transmuter, Killua's most efficient in changing the properties and shape of his aura. Just like Gon's, Killua's talent is said to be absolutely astounding, found only in one out of ten million people.3 Thanks to Biscuit's training he has honed his skills in at least two Nen types other than his own, namely Enhancement and Conjuration.118 He has also mastered the four basic techniques and at least five of the advanced ones (the exceptions being possibly In and En, although he is able to extend his Ren to a radius of 57 cm to sense incoming attacks).193 He performed Ten successfully on the first try with next to no instructions, a feat which Wing described as both "amazing" and "terrifying",43 and learned Ren and Gyo in only one night.51 He was also capable of performing Zetsu with great skill and without guidance47 after seeing Gon use it against Gido. It also earned him the praise of the Phantom Troupe, although they were able to sense him.8 He is able to maintain Ren for three hours outside of combat without the slightest difficulty,172 and Ten at all times.153 He can form Ko in an instant, as shown when he used it to knock Gon out while the latter was going to fight Neferpitou.165 While Gon can release a bigger amount of aura, Killua is generally hailed as the one with the best control, to the point that by the time he confronted Razor he was already capable of distributing his aura with a margin of error lower than 1%, which caused Biscuit to comment that she reached his degree of mastery only in her late twenties. In spite of his lack of experience, he can measure with accuracy how much aura he should employ and in which area in a split second, relying solely on the instinctive knowledge granted by his fearsome potential.139 He easily got ahead of Gon during their training on Greed Island,114 overcoming his inexperience with sheer insight.139 Killua developed a series of Nen abilities in which he alters the properties of his aura to make it similar to electricity. This was inspired and made possible by the years of electric shocks he received as a child, both as training against torture and as punishment.99 Biscuit was very impressed that he could create such a complex Nen ability at his age.118 He can shock the opponent either through physical contact or while keeping his distance, channeling his aura through his yo-yos121 or throwing it in the form of a lightning strike.216 Although most Nen users receive no damage from the electricity itself, they are still hurt and paralyzed for a few instants.121 The peak of Killua's Nen skills are two Nen abilities collectively referred to as Godspeed (神速カンムル Kanmuru), both of which use Killua's electric aura to vastly enhance his speed by allowing him to transcend the limits of his physical potential: Whirlwind makes his movements automatic, while Speed of Lightning allows him to remain in control his body.216 Regardless of which core function he employs, he can regulate the discharge of electricity outside of his body, making it so an ally touching him will only feel a mild stinging sensation,234 whereas an enemy being struck by one of his blows will be painfully electrocuted216 and even suffer burns if unprotected.223 Both applications can also be used to carry others, both to displace them234 and to protect them from enemy attacks.223 In order to generate electric aura, Killua needs to "charge" himself by letting electricity run through his body,111 such as by tasering himself96 or holding onto a plug.217 By his own admission, however, his electric aura is not very potent and he runs out of it rather quickly.161 Another inconvenience is that Killua is not aware of exactly how much electric aura he produces, which can result in him depleting his reserves unexpectedly.216 In the second film247 and the 2011 anime248 respectively, Killua was able to use the electric aura to activate simple machines247 or burn sturdy objects, such as Rhino's exoskeleton, to make them frailer and subsequently break them.248 Hunter X Hunter (Anime) Hunter Exam Arc Killua Zoldyck is one of the few rookies who makes it to Zaban Tunnel. He meets Tonpa, and accepts the drink offered to him, despite suspecting the drink contained some chemicals. He later on asks for four more cans, baffling Tonpa, but Killua reveals to him that he has built a resistance against poisons and would not be killed by them. Satotz then arrives to announce the start of the 287th Hunter Exam, in which the applicants would have to follow him to the next examination site. Killua uses his skateboard and passes by Gon Freecss, Kurapika, and Leorio Paradinight. Leorio berates him for using a skateboard in an endurance test, but Gon points out that Satotz only told them to follow him. Killua asks about Gon's age and finds out both of them are almost 12 years old. He decides to run alongside the group and asks for Leorio's age, calling him "pops". Insulted, Leorio reveals he is not even 20 yet, much to the two boys' shock. 60 kilometers later, Leorio becomes extremely exhausted. Killua is convinced that he is dropping out and tells Gon to leave him behind. Leorio finds the motivation to continue running and Gon picks up Leorio's suitcase with his fishing pole. An impressed Killua wants to try it, while Gon wants to try his skateboard.15 Halfway up the stairs, Gon and Killua reach the front of the group, with Killua claiming that the reason is the slow pace. Gon enquires why Killua wants to be a Hunter. Killua answers that he doesn't, only that he is interested in taking the exam because he it has been described as really tough, although for the time being, he finds it tedious and boring. He returns the question to Gon, who explains that his father is a Hunter and that he wants to follow in his footsteps. Laughing, Killua comments he is weird for not knowing how he is. Moments later, the applicants emerge in the wetlands. After the failed attempt of two Man-faced Apes to trick them, Satotz leads the applicants across the Milsy Wetlands and warns them not to fall to the numerous wild animals living in the swamp. Killua invites Gon to get in the front of the group, as he thinks it would get them away from Hisoka Morow, who would use the fog as cover to kill someone. He explains that he could feel it because he is like him. When the applicants behind them start falling prey to the endemic flora and fauna, Killua warns Gon to remain focused on the runners in front of him, as he it would be easy to fall into the animals' traps if they are separated. When he hears Leorio scream, however, Gon rushes to him against Killua's advice, leaving him to continue the run alone. Killua makes it to the Visca Forest Preserve, the site of the second trial, which the applicants reach five minutes before noon. He is pleasantly surprised to see that Gon got there, and stumped by his declaration that he followed his friend's cologne. The rumbling sounds come from inside the building cause Killua to assume there is some kind of beast inside, but, when the doors open, it turns out to be Buhara's stomach. The examinees meet Gourmet Hunters and proctors Menchi and Buhara, who reveal the Second Phase entails cooking. Buhara requests a whole roast pig from each applicant, but the only one in the preserve is the world's most dangerous pig. Nonetheless, Killua and Gon's friends easily complete the task19 along with 66 other applicants. However, Menchi baffles the examinees when she requests they make sushi, as none of them knows what it is. He almost fails the trial,20 but passes the amended phase when Chairman Netero intervenes. The test is taken to Split Mountain where examinees hunt for Spider Eagle eggs. At the end of this stage, there are 42 applicants left, among whom is Killua. Video Games *Jump Force Quotes * Relationships Gon Freecss Knownable Relatives *'Maha Zoldyck' (Great-Great-Grandfather) *'Great Grandmother' (status unknown) *'Zeno Zoldyck' (Grandfather) *'Grandmother' (status unknown) *'Kikyo Zoldyck' (Mother) *'Silva Zoldyck' (Father) *'Illumi Zoldyck' (Older brother) *'Milluki Zoldyck' (Older brother) *'Alluka Zoldyck' (Younger sister) *'Kalluto Zoldyck' (Younger brother) Trivia *The Official Hunter × Hunter Character and World Databook spelled Killua's full name as "Killua Zaoldyeck".253 *In one of Hunter × Hunter's card collections, the character is also alternatively named as "Kilua".254 *Killua's name is probably derived from the English verb "to kill". *He is nicknamed Kil or Killu by his family. However, neither the Zoldyck's employees nor Gon and his friends use this nick name. *Out of the four main protagonists, Killua is the youngest; during the First Phase of the Hunter Exam, he confirms that his age is almost 12, just like Gon.15 Gon's birthday is May 5, while Killua's birthday is July 7, making Killua younger than Gon. *Out of the main characters Killua is the only one with siblings. *Killua is the 3rd Transmuter in the Zoldyck family, after Zeno and Silva. All have silver hair as well, a trait found in all known Transmuters in the Zoldyck family. *Of the four main protagonists, Killua is the only one to have failed a Hunter Exam. *Killua is reported to be four centimeters (about one inch) taller than Gon, but the two are often seen being the same height. *His favorite food are ChocoRobo-kun chocolate balls. *The name of Killua's The Snake Awakens technique was changed to "Serpent Work" in the Viz English translation. *In the 1999 anime series, his birthday is June 15 and his blood type is A. While in the 2011 anime series, his birthday is July 7. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Kanako Mitsuhashi (1999 series), Mariya Ise (2011 series) *'English' : Annika Odegard (1999 series), Cristina Vee (2011 series) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males